Sexy Depredador
by Tsukisaku
Summary: He gastado tres años de mi vida vigilando cada uno de sus movimientos. He hecho las cosas más bajas del mundo, con tal de seguir a su lado. Y lo peor es que ella me odia. —Si te digo que hagas algo, lo haces y punto —le dije muy cerca de su rostro.LEMON.


**¡Hola! Aquí les dejo éste OS, que espero sea de su agrado. Aclaro que es lemon, así que cada quien lee bajo su responsabilidad.**

**Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenecen, ya saben… son de S. Meyer…**

**.**

**Advertencia****: **Esta historia es totalmente erótica, así que si a alguien le desagrada el lemon, le informo que mejor se abstenga de leer. Sobre advertencia, no hay engaño.

.

**SEXY DEPREDADOR**

**By Tsukisaku**

.

Observé el reloj una vez más y bufé, aún faltaban cinco largos minutos para que las clases llegaran a su fin. Estaba harto de esperar y completamente hastiado de siempre llegar temprano, ¿Por qué no solo podía llegar a la hora y ya?, o mejor aún, ¿Por qué no la dejaba esperando por mí?... la respuesta es tan obvia que me doy asco.

Ella me _interesa_.

De todas las mujeres del mundo que pueden ser para mí, ella es la única que siempre ha llamado mi atención, pero no de la mejor manera, si no de una forma enfermiza y patética. Me ha llevado a hacer cosas que nunca en la vida me imaginé hacer y que jamás tuve la fortuna de pensar, pero que ahora me estaba llevando a la ruina. Era como un pase directo a la prisión. A cada segundo me maldigo por haberme fijado en ella, y por no haber podido resistirme a la tentación de pasar tiempo a su lado. Pero desde que la conocí, el embrujo fue inmediato y ya no tuve la fuerza de voluntad suficiente para alejarme.

Tres años.

He gastado, tres malditos años de mi vida en ésta estupidez. Mil noventa y cinco días cerca de ella, acosándola, vigilando cada uno de sus movimientos -pero sobre todo-, siendo la persona más estúpidamente pervertida de todo el mundo. He mentido, golpeado, gritado, engañado, amenazado, e incluso robado, con tal de seguir a su lado. Y lo peor de todo, es que ni si quiera la trato con delicadeza o con dulzura. Soy grosero, altanero, prepotente, orgulloso, estricto, nada sutil y poco amigable, en pocas palabras, soy un bastardo de mierda.

Por eso, _ella me odia_.

_¿Qué tiene ella, que no tengan otras?_... es lo que me pregunto a cada instante. ¿Por qué tuve que poner mis ojos en esa pequeña molestia? ¿Por qué?

Cada que recuerdo la vez que la conocí, mi piel estalla en llamas, es un reflejo inevitable.

Acababa de cumplir los diecisiete años, y estaba por comenzar mi último año de la preparatoria. Ese día, mis padres me habían arrastrado a una estúpida cena en casa de sus amigos: los Swan. Yo odiaba esas cosas, prefería mil veces perder mi tiempo en otros asuntos, que ir a aburrirme con gente vieja. Para mi desgracia, mi padre me amenazó con no darme dinero nunca más si no asistía, así que no me quedó de otra.

_._

—_Acaban de regresar a Seattle, así que sé amable —me recordó mi madre, justo antes de llamar a la puerta._

—_Hmph._

_Tomé una gran bocanada de aire y maldije a mi hermano, ¿Por qué él se había podido zafar y yo no?... traidor de mierda._

_En cuanto la puerta se abrió, mis padres intercambiaron unos patéticos saludos con sus viejos amigos, yo me limité a murmurar un "buenas noches" y ya, ¿eso era educado, no?_

—_¡Bella! —gritó la amiga de mi madre—. ¡Nuestras visitas están aquí!_

_¿Quién demonios es Bella? ¿Por qué mi madre no me dijo que sus amigos tienen una hija?... con un poco de suerte, sea atractiva y así no me la pasaré tan mal. Por el pasillo resonaron unos pequeños tacones, y supuse que la aludida estaba en camino. Fijé mi vista por el lugar donde debía aparecer y casi me caigo al verla. _

_No era lo que esperaba… _

_La observé con detenimiento e inmediatamente, su imagen se grabó en mi mente con fuego. La chica poseía una larga cabellera castaña, era brillante y parecía sumamente suave, quizá como uno de esos algodones de azúcar. Sus ojos son grandes y de un color chocolate muy brillante, los cuales están adornados por unas pestañas perfectamente espesas y rizadas. Su piel es blanca y perfecta, tanto, que te invita por sí sola a ser acariciada. Tiene unos labios perfectos, rojos y deliciosamente bien formados. Y por último, su cuerpo. Parece no estar nada mal para su edad, lo que es precisamente su único defecto: su edad. _

—_Ésta es mi pequeña princesa —comenzó su padre, al tiempo en que pasaba un brazo por los hombros de la aludida—. Isabella Swan. _

—_Buenas noches —saludó de la manera más amable y sonriente que pudo. _

—_Eres una niña preciosa —le dijo mi madre—. ¿Cuántos años tienes, hermosa?_

—_Once. _

_._

¡Once, jodidos años!

¿Cómo pudo gustarme una niña?

Recuerdo que desde ése momento, no pude dejar de verla ni un solo instante, y es que me parecía que ella tenía algo que me impedía dejar de mirarla. Hasta ahora ignoro lo que es y eso me vuelve loco. Esa noche me recordé una y mil veces que era una niña, pero no pude sacarla de mis pensamientos. Los siguientes días fue peor, porque me vi a mi mismo asechándola cual depredador, y eso me ponía de pésimo humor. La vigilaba de lejos cuando salía de la escuela, y merodeaba su casa, únicamente para verla jugar.

Sentía asco por mis acciones, pero era algo más fuerte que yo.

**—****o****—****o****—****o****—**

**¡Hola a todos!**

**Bien, como muchos sanben, fanfiction ha estado aplicando las normas de manera un tanto rigida y explicita. Así que como a mí ya me ha borrado varios fics por "contenido no apto para menores" me he visto en la necesidad de mudarme a mi blog. Siento si les ocasiona problemas, pero realmente ya no pienso quedarme aquí, para que me sigan borrando mis fics. **

**Si aún les interesa leer, pues con todo gusto pueden ir a mi blog. Los datos en mi perfil.**

**Cuidense y nos estamos leyendo.**

**—Tsukisaku—**


End file.
